jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Jungledyret
Jungledyret (translated in English as: The Jungle Animal), later known as Jungledyret Hugo, and translated into a number of languages as "Jungle Jack", is a 1993 Danish animated film written and directed by Flemming Quist Møller and co-produced by A. Film A/S and Per Holst Film. It is based on a picture book of the same name written by Møller and illustrated by his son, in which a rare animal named Hugo accidentally travels to Copenhagen. Jungledyret was the first all-Danish animated feature film, and was the recipient of the 1994 Bodil Awards Special Award and Robert Festival award for best original score. It is the first film in what would become a media franchise encompassing two sequels and a television series. In 2005, Miramax released an English dub of the film under the title ''Go Hugo Go ''that made a number of censorship cuts and alterations to the dialogue. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Plot Hugo, the titular jungle animal, lives a fun and carefree life in the jungle with his monkey friends Zig and Zag. One day, film starlet Izabella Scorpio and her husband, producer Conrad Cupmann, travel to the jungle in search of a rare pet to star in her upcoming film project. Cupmann hires native wildlife expert Chief Iztintatel to help find a suitable animal. They manage to trap Hugo, but he escapes Cupmann's yacht and following a brief chase Izabella presumes him lost over a waterfall. Finding himself in unfamiliar surroundings, Hugo wanders aimlessly until he stumbles upon a banana plantation and falls asleep in one of the trees. The next day, he is accidentally collected as part of the harvest and brought aboard a container ship also used by Cupmann and Izabella for their return trip. Hugo is helped out of the cargo hold by a pair of rats, and as he explores the deck finds his way to the galley where he meets the ship's cook Dellekaj. They engage in an impromptu song that gains Izabella's attention; she offers to buy Hugo from the chef, but Dellekaj states that Hugo is "not for sale" and bars her from the galley. Upon arrival in Copenhagen, Dellekaj takes Hugo to the zoo, promising to visit him the next day. Frightened by the media attention and the confines of his cage, he panics, provoking the ire of a nearby lion who, having been born in captivity, rebukes him for acting out. Hugo meets Rita, a young fox that likes to explore the city at night while her mother hunts for food. Hugo gives her his rations and quickly develops a crush, but Rita flees when Cupmann and an aide break into the zoo and attempt to kidnap Hugo. Hugo escapes the cage and flees the zoo; he spies Rita across the street and tries to follow her, but is disoriented by traffic and escapes onto a townhouse rooftop where he spends the night. The next morning, Hugo spies an open produce stall and hurries across the street to gorge himself. A poodle sitting in a convertible parked outside the store chastises him for "stealing", and asks what animal he is while boasting about her pedigree. When her owner returns from the store, Hugo instinctively dives into the back seat and hides in the shopping bag, to Sabina's indifference. Hugo is brought inside the Sandhurst household and hides atop Sabina's trophy shelf. Thinking dogs can't climb, she decides Hugo is a cat and orders him out; he responds by taunting her and then pushing her trophies off the shelf, escaping the room in the ensuing confusion. He finds his way to a play room filled with toys and is encountered by the family's children, who dress him up in doll clothes and put him to bed in their playhouse. Hugo pretends to sleep and the children leave, after which he makes his way out of the room and wanders into the living room where the family is watching a news report on Hugo's escape from the zoo. Recognizing Hugo, the children take their parents to the play room, while Hugo flees up the chimney and back into the city. By now night has fallen, and Hugo wanders dejectedly through the empty streets. He re-encounters Rita in a back alley and helps her raid a dumpster for food, but is put off by rotten leftovers. Rita calls him "picky" but says she knows a restaurant that gives its leftovers to stray cats, although warns him that the cats will attack them on sight. They travel through the city on a skateboard and arrive at the restaurant's back lot where a pack of cats is already waiting. Hugo approaches confidently but inadvertently antagonizes them, and Rita helps him escape before the cats can kill him. Once they're safe, Rita angrily rebukes him for being reckless and selfish, but agrees to take him back to her den. They proceed on foot, arriving at daybreak, where Rita's mother scolds her for running off and neglecting her siblings. She reluctantly agrees to let Hugo stay for the day but insists he leave at nightfall. Hugo and Rita spend the day daydreaming. She asks about life in the jungle and concludes it must be "awesome"; Hugo invites her to come back with him, but as she can't climb trees she fears for her safety. Rita suggests instead that they find a home for Hugo in the city so that they can play together at night. Meanwhile, Cupmann hires a group of bounty hunters with tracker dogs to find Hugo before the police do, using the doll's dress from the Sandhursts as a scent marker. As evening falls, Rita proposes she and Hugo sneak off to find the banana ship themselves, but her mother is wise to her plan and interrupts before they can leave, offering to take Hugo to the harbour while Rita watches her siblings. As they enter the industrial area they are spotted by one of the bounty hunters and Izabella orders the group to concentrate on the area. Fearing for her own safety, Rita's mother abandons Hugo after giving him vague directions to the harbour. Continuing on foot, Hugo wanders onto a construction site where he re-encounters Rita, having defied her mother and followed them. They are ambushed by the alley cats from earlier; Hugo and Rita try to ward them off by pretending to be rabid, but the cats call their bluff and are only frightened off by the arrival of one of the bounty hunters. They escape into the sewer system and navigate their way to the harbour front. Izabella, meanwhile, has tracked Hugo's progress and realizes he is heading for the ship, and prepares an ambush at the docks. Hugo and Rita share a teary farewell that is cut short by a bounty hunter; she pushes him out of the path of the net and he sprints for the ship, the tracker's dog hot on his heels. Izabella and Cupmann attempt to cut him off but nearly collide with the mercenary, and Hugo leaps into the water before climbing the anchor chain onto the ship. The bounty hunter thinks him lost, and when Izabella orders Cupmann into the water to search, he loses his patience, announcing he's "through" with the scheme and her, and storms off in his car. Izabella promptly suffers a nervous breakdown. As dawn breaks, the ship begins to leave port. Rita hails Hugo from a loading crane, inviting him to return next year when she will be old enough to live on her own. Watching melancholically as Copenhagen fades into the distance, he is met by Dellekaj who, determining Hugo didn't like the city, offers to take him back to the jungle, and upon arriving in South America, Dellekaj hires a taxi coincidentally driven by Chief Iztintatel. Hugo rejoins Zig and Zag, and they engage in a reprise of the opening montage, joined by Dellekaj. Voice cast Danish cast * Jesper Klein as Hugo and Dellekaj (ENG name: Meatball Charlie) ** Mek Pek as Hugo (singing voice) * Kaya Brüel as Rita * Jytte Abildstrøm as Izabella Scorpio (Last name change to Dehavalot in the English dub) * Flemming Quist Møller as Conrad Cupmann * Søs Egelind as Zig and Zag * Helle Ryslinge as Rita's mother English cast (Miramax dub) * Bronson Pinchot as Hugo * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Rita * Marcel Jeannin as Meatball Charlie * Susan Glover as Izabella Scorpio * Mark Camacho as Conrad Cupmann * Terrence Scammell & Rick Jones as Zig and Zag Songs * Wulle Wulle Wap Wap * Ship Song * Skateboard Song References * Jungledyret, directed by Stefan Fjeldmark and Flemming Quist Møller. A. Film A/S, 1993. * Internet Movie Database, accessed 23 February 2014. Gallery Category:Films